Dragon's Rule
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ginga lost the match against Ryuuga, way of life is changing for those in Japan, for Kenta and Madoka it's a lot different than they expected. A long drabble.


Title: Dragon's Rule

Rating: T

Summary: Ginga lost the match against Ryuuga, way of life is changing for those in Japan, for Kenta and Madoka it's a lot different than they expected.

Everyone watched the deciding battle, hoping, _praying_, that Ginga would win against Ryuuga. In the end, no hope, no amount of praying could save Ginga; he fell to the ground, unconscious as L Drago, the dragon that had possessed Ryuuga for part of the battle, fled the bladers body and returned to its bey leaving Ryuuga kneeling on the ground, taking deep breaths and looked up.

His amber eyes glanced over to where Ginga lay and he stood up, slowly walking over to the unconscious blader. He didn't get very far when Ryo leapt down and grabbed his son, glaring at the man in front of him with something very close to hatred, although Kenta wasn't sure it was fully hatred, he thought fear was in those eyes too and worry.

Without utter a word, Ryo took his son and fled, no one knew where he had gone off to and Ryuuga didn't stop him. It was then that Kenta realised that Ginga's father hadn't taken the bey, Pegasus, which was lying by the beystadium and the other blader picked it up and put it into his pocket.

"So, who will it be?" Ryuuga looked at them with a wicked smirk; "Probably not today though, too much… _Destruction_," He laughed manically and the other's left.

"I can't believe…" Madoka stopped speaking tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What's going to happen now?" Benkei wondered; "What will happen to Kyouya?"

Kenta didn't say a word, his tears held back as he tried to comfort Madoka. But what could he say? The strongest blader was defeated, they didn't know if he was dead or anything, he _appeared_ unconscious, and then there was the other bladers who had faced Ryuuga. Kyouya, Tsubasa and Hikaru all in hospital and in coma's as L Drago had taken so much power from them.

"We can only wait and see," Kenta said softly, Madoka wiped her tears and nodded.

"Yea, he doesn't seem to be in a rush to take over…"

The three split up making their own way home, with so much to think about they needed space.

_How did this happen?_ Madoka wondered, although she knew that Ryuuga was powerful, when L Drago took over… _How could he let himself be possessed?_

She went into her shop, going straight to bed, hoping that all of this was nothing more than a bad dream, a nightmare, and when she woke up it would be normal. Ginga would have won and L Drago would be no more.

Kenta and Benkei had similar thoughts; both wanted this day to be nothing more than a nightmare, both wished for their friends to return to them.

But it was all very real, no amount of wishing could help them, and the coming days proved just how different this world would become.

XXX

A week after the fateful battle, Kenta had been sent a letter by Ryo, Ginga's father, that Ginga was in a deep coma, although it didn't look good, Ryo refused to give up on his son. Sadly, everyone else _had._ Pegasus was no longer around, although Kenta had seen Ryuuga pick it up, he had no idea what had become of the bey.

Madoka had been sent to the Dark Nebula building, since she knew so much about bey's and their workings. Once she came back, greeted by Benkei and Kenta she was pale and shaking.

"Madoka?" Kenta had asked gently as she sat down.

She looked at them, snapping out of it and smiled, although the two could clearly see it was nothing more than a fake smile, barely reaching her eyes.

"Ryuuga wants me to join him…" She began and the bigger blader slammed his hand on the desk.

"B... Bull!"

"It's not like she has a choice," Kenta reminded him, but Benkei scowled and looked away; "How was it?" 

"It was…" She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands; "It was interesting. No threats were made, maybe that's due to me not being a blader. He just requested that I work for him and I can't really turn him down,"

"What about Kyouya, Tsubasa and…" Benkei began to argue, wondering if Madoka had forgotten about her friends.

"Benkei, Hikaru's gone," Kenta said sadly and the two looked at him in shock.

"What? When did…" She began to ask, not sure what he meant.

"The rumour is that Ryuuga went to visit them, Hikaru's heart just gave out," The young boy just looked at them; "But the doctor I spoke to said that she was fading fast, no one had visited her, she just…"

"Poor Hikaru," Madoka said, remembering the girl who had always tried regardless of what she faced, but she couldn't cry for a girl she didn't know that well, she felt sympathy for her, but after everything that had happened, she just felt numb.

"How do we know Ryuuga _hasn't_ visited them?" Benkei asked, not believing that it was just a rumour that the powerful beyblade had visited the hospital.

"But why visit her?" Kenta asked; "She wasn't a challenge to him," He winced as he said that, but it was true; "Tsubasa and Kyouya at least challenged him,"

"Maybe they'll wake up…" Benkei muttered and left the shop, going off to visit Kyouya as he normally did.

"So, Ryuuga is normal?" Kenta asked and Madoka raised an eyebrow at him; "I mean L Drago hasn't possessed him again,"

"No, he's human looking again. He also asked if I knew of any strong bladers, but from what I have heard there are none in Japan, he defeated them all," She sighed; "He's going to challenge bladers from all over the world,"

"To appease L Dragon," Kenta stated the obvious and she nodded; "Our lives have gotten so much more complicated,"

"Yea, but you need to stay on the right side of Ryuuga," Madoka advised him gently; "No one is strong enough to oppose him, at least not in Japan,"

"I know, I'll keep away," Kenta promised with a nod and moved to leave; "Are you sure you are okay?" 

"Yea, don't worry,"

Once he had left and she locked the door after him, did the tears of despair fall.

_Oh Ginga, why did fate let you lose? We were all behind you…_

XXX

Kenta had walked around the park, no one was beybattling and no one had the guts to do it in case Ryuuga came and challenged them.

_No one would be strong enough, even he would take part in a beybattle again those who are not going to give him a challenge._ He thought to himself and then noticed a familiar figure; _No way…_

Running over he got a good look at the teen, who was clutching his head, an aura of dark purple spilling out and in front of him was Ryuuga.

_Ah… _ Kenta stayed where he was, not foolish enough to run over to his friend.

"Why are you still fighting it?" Ryuuga said, watching the long haired teen who was shaking his head.

"It's not me…"

"Everyone has darkness," He said with a shrug, arms crossed and watched without any emotion; "Just give in, the more you struggle the more _powerful_ it will become,"

Kenta's eyes opened wide; "Tsubasa…" He whispered and the teen who struggled with his darkness looked over to where he was, with Ryuuga's eyes following.

"Tch," He moved towards Kenta, who remained where he was not out of courage, but fear. He couldn't move, not sure what Ryuuga would do to him, or even what L Drago would do to him.

"Kenta, get out of here!" Tsubasa cried out, and clutched his head in pain; "Ah!"

"What… What's wrong with him?" He asked quietly, noticing that as Ryuuga got closer, there was no malicious intent, his bey wasn't out and ready to launch. He just stood next to him.

"The darkness of L Drago was taken into him during our battle," He explained and smirked "It's the reason why he is awake and the others aren't,"

"How can that be?" Kenta looked on, desperately wanting to help the older teen, but he had no idea what to do.

"Everyone had darkness within them; the question is how much can darkness take over,"

"Like it did with you?" Kenta let slip, and noticed the flash of anger that came over those amber eyes, he cringed; _Why did I say something that stupid?_

"L Drago didn't make its self known to me with such force until _that_ battle," Ryuuga explained, his eyes returned to Tsubasa; "You're his friend too, talk to him,"

"Wha? But why would he…" Kenta began and then realised that it probably wasn't a request. Gulping he walked over to the darkness that had overcome Tsubasa, he was careful not to get too close to it; "Tsubasa, it's…"

"I told you to go Kenta," Tsubasa said, but his voice held a tinge of malice.

"Why would I leave one of my friends alone?"

"Just go, I don't need…"

"Yes you do," Kenta argued back, he had no idea why he felt so brave given that Ryuuga was behind him and Tsubasa was on the verge of being a far darker version of himself; "Friends help each other out, you _can't let _this darkness fight you. R…" He took a deep breath; "Ryuuga is right, darkness is something everyone has,"

"Even you?"

"Yes," Kenta nodded slowly; "The sooner you just accept it the easier. It would be better for you to stop fighting, that way you can focus on something else. What about Eagle?"

Soft golden eyes looked at him, remembering his eagle, not just his bey, but the bird that he had as a constant companion, who was watching his struggle from a nearby tree.

"But…" He eyes looked over at Ryuuga, narrowing but Kenta stepped into his line of vision.

"Doesn't matter,"

Tsubasa didn't say another word just closed his eyes and passed out, the dark aura surrounded him, swallowing him and when Kenta tried to enter he was held back. Although he struggled, a strong arm held him in place.

"You can't go in," Ryuuga said with a smirk; "You did good kid," He looked at Kenta and the young boy realised that it had been a trick; "He trusts you, he did what you asked of him because of that trust,"

"The darkness is taking over…" Kenta realised what he did and felt the tears try to seep out as he shook his head.

"Not completely," Ryuuga confessed and he looked up at him; "He won't be the same Tsubasa that you knew, which is just as well, but the essence is there,"

"Why?" Kenta asked softly, but he never heard him; "Why?"

"Why not? L Drago possesses him; he'll work with me to take on these bladers,"

"But you already defeated Ginga…"

"Do you think that is enough?" He cried out and Kenta flinched; "L Drago desires more, much more. Ginga and his bey were just the beginning, now it's time for us to take on more!"

"But… But what will happen when there are no more bladers?" Kenta asked quietly, his eyes to the ground, too scared to look up at Ryuuga.

"…" He was silent and then laughed; "Every generation will have new powerful bladers…"

"Hehehe and if they can stop you?" A new voice cackled and the two looked to see Tsubasa smirking at them; "Worse still is if they aren't near the level you _want them_ at,"

Ryuuga glared at him; "Doesn't matter…" He looked down at Kenta and smirked at him; "You came in handy kid,"

"He's just a wimpy blader," Tsubasa said, shaking his head; "Wouldn't bother with him,"

Kenta kept his eyes to the ground, hoping they would let him go home, he vowed to never blade again, he was no match for Ryuuga, but Tsubasa was also a tough blader.

"Nah, he's coming with us,"

"What?" Tsubasa and Kenta said at the same time, unable to believe that the L Drago wielder would suggest such a thing.

"What's your name?" Ryuuga ignored their reactions.

"Kenta,"

"All right, let's go," He walked away and the two just watched him go and looked at each other.

"Tch, he likes you," Tsubasa said and then smirked; "Better not disappoint him," He then walked off after him and Kenta rubbed his face, before running after them.

_How did I get into this mess?_ He thought to himself.

XXX

A year later, Ryuuga had defeated all the bladers in the East, with Tsubasa by his side, the long haired blader was known to be his second in command, given that he had the same dark energy around him as Ryuuga. Then there was Kenta, who had slowly become used to the two, who had stopped flinched when either of them shouted or became manic.

Due to being around the two bladers, who had helped him become strong, not just due to training alongside them, which was rather scary at first. Kenta had hated it since his bey was so easy to knock out of the dish, but over time, over a lot of training he managed to hold his own.

"You've improved so much," Madoka said happily, going over his stats, comparing them to what he used to be like.

The two had easily become part of Dark Nebula, they had no real say in the matter, doing the best that they could in a bad situation, but they found that it was safer to be here than anywhere else. In Japan everything was falling apart, violence was everywhere, and it was spreading. Although if Ryuuga or Tsubasa were in the city, a calm stability overcame the place, due to L Drago making its presence known.

"Have you heard word about…" Kenta asked Madoka quietly, but she shook her head.

"Not a thing, I heard that Kyouya is awake, but I don't know what state he is in,"

"If he's woken up now, he'll be weak," Kenta hadn't meant to sound so harsh and blunt, but given who he had spent most of his time with, it wasn't unexpected.

"Yea, Benkei took him into hiding, but I doubt either of them would bother with Kyouya now," She shrugged, remembering the fierce blader that was Ginga's rival, with his Leon bey.

"We can't chance the past," He reminded her and she nodded.

"I know… If none of this had happened I wouldn't have all this information…" Madoka closed her eyes, a hand rested on her forehead, she didn't see Tsubasa enter the room; "I just wonder what would have happened if it didn't turn out this way, if Hikaru hadn't… _Died_…"

"If Ginga hadn't _lost_?" Tsubasa hissed and she turned to look at him, her face going pale. She knew well what the punishment was for talking about such things behind Ryuuga's back.

The long haired blader walked over to her desk, a smirk playing on his lips; "Why should that matter now? Look at all the information you have due to the way that battle turned out, you would never have gotten this much information about those bey's any other way. So stop dreaming about _what ifs_," He looked at her and she nodded.

"I know. I _know_, but…" Madoka only argued with Tsubasa, she found that it was easier to do around him than Ryuuga; "But I _do_ wonder, I _do_ dream about what ifs. Had things been different, how would it have been? Would anyone have died?"

"Tch, perhaps, but they won't change anything now will they?" Tsubasa replied and she nodded.

Neither paid any attention to Kenta, who left the room and shook his head slightly.

_I wonder if those two realise…_ He stopped quickly before he bumped into a familiar figure and looked up to see Ryuuga glaring at him.

"Sorry!" He said and jumped out of the way before the other could yell at him.

"What are those two up to?" He asked before Kenta could get away, and the short boy turned to him.

"Arguing," Kenta said with a shrug and Ryuuga sighed in annoyance, turning on his heel and walked the other way with Kenta following; "When will you be…"

"Once Tsubasa and Madoka are done with whatever they are doing, we shall begin with Europe," Ryuuga said bluntly and Kenta laughed slightly, with amber eyes looking at him in question.

"Sorry," He repeated; "But the chance of those two realising…"

"Make it obvious," He told him, returning to his rooms.

Kenta walked onwards, thinking over the changes, Hikaru was gone, Kyouya was awake, but so much weaker than he was before. With himself and Madoka now on the 'wrong side', everything was turned on its head.

_I could never have dreamed of this…_ He thought to himself as he began to train; _I never would have thought that I would be trained personally by Ryuuga and Tsubasa…_ He frowned though; _Ginga would hate me…_

He pushed all those thoughts out of his head, ignoring them. Ginga was gone, no one could defeat Ryuuga, and they weren't given a _chance_ to defeat him. Kenta had to focus on the present, to become strong, to prove not only to Ryuuga and Tsubasa that he was a strong blader, but to prove to everyone else, everyone who doubted him in the past.

_I might not be as strong as those two, but I'll get close!_ He vowed to himself, unaware that Ryuuga was watching, smirking in the shadows and nodding slightly.

_He's getting better, stronger._ He thought and felt L Drago wanting to fed; _Oh no, not again. You may have over powered me once, but now? I'm the master. You don't get another chance. This kid, this kid is my protégé; he'll do a good job of it too._ He watched Kenta's movement, deciding that they needed to be improved, but they had time, he had time to work on the kid.

Kenta didn't notice the set of eyes on him, focused on his training; _Ryuuga's rule isn't too bad… I thought it would be a lot worse._

Everyone had thought the same thing, although that out with Dark Nebula's protection felt the rule was harsh, but most were within the protection and they had no real problem with it.

The world in Japan was being changed, being turned and twisted into the rule of the Dragon; the Dragon who was slowly taking over everywhere and no one was strong enough to stop it.

Tsubasa had stopped teasing Madoka, leaving her flushed in anger, although deep down inside the two knew different, but they weren't ready to be open with their emotions just yet.

_No one can defeat Ryuuga, but soon even he will slip._ Tsubasa knew the thoughts were traitorous, Ryuuga would easily know that he thought them, but it was true.

What he didn't know was that Ryuuga was already preparing, scheming in his own way to have his successor built up, the one who had thought of Ginga as something of a brother, the blader who now trained with them both. Kenta would take over should Ryuuga fall.

_I don't plan on falling for some time._ Ryuuga thought as he kept his eyes on Kenta's training routine, deciding it was time that the boy was given a harder training routine;_ I don't plan on falling…_


End file.
